Broad long-term objectives for the next three academic years: 1) To introduce and evaluate the effectiveness of medical computer-based instruction (CBI) for teaching clinical reasoning and reforming the curricula to make it less passive, more interactive, realistic, and self-paced. 2) In collaboration with leading German cognitive psychologists, to conduct research to discover the common cognitive models individual medical students use to interact with CBI programs and to use this knowledge to design CBI models more effectively matched to the models of individual learners. 3) TO provide leadership and expertise as a medical educator, researcher, and developer of interactive multi-media programs, helping hosts to develop and evaluate two collaborative medical education programs for teaching thyroid disease and acute abdomen decision making. 4) To stimulate cost-effective exchange of technology and expertise including students, faculty and CBI between American and German medical information scientists.